


A threat, a promise and a confession

by pi_ponderer



Series: The Angel's Answer [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dont be scared, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mama Lou, Nico bieng stupid, Nico doesnt care, Overall this is a very happy fic ok, Overprotective Lou, Sappy Nico, Sappy Will, Stalker Will strikes again, slight angst, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_ponderer/pseuds/pi_ponderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which somebody nearly gets turned into a cow, enchiladas fly and Will Solace sucks at nicknames.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to Platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A threat, a promise and a confession

 

Will Solace skipped to the dining pavilion, yes, skipped. He felt as though he was on drugs. Or maybe not. He wouldn't know.(He had never done drugs his entire life. Not that he ever would. Their effects on the body were positively horrendous) All he knew was that the sky seemed bluer, the colours brighter, the chirruping of sparrows sweeter. He felt dizzy.Everything was accentuated, emphasised.

If that wasn't a symptom of being high he didn't know what was. (Seriously. He didn't.)

"Good Morning!" he yelled enthusiastically at Lou Ellen who's head snapped up to find a glowing son of Apollo beaming at her. She glared at him groggily.

"Keep it down will ya, Willie boy?" He joined her, a plate of bread and jam in his hands. "What's up Lou? What happened to your face?" He asked still sporting a wide grin.

"Nothing happened to my face you doofus! The only person who can be so happy at this hour is you." She snapped running a hand through her disheveled brown hair. Her eyelids drooped, heavy with sleep.

"Then why are you up at this ungodly hour you nocturnal animal?" He asked sarcastically. He certainly didn't get it. It was only six. Everyone should be up at six.

She rolled her violet eyes. "No need to get snarky babe .I just came back from Rome a couple of minutes ago. "

"Oh. You had gone to New Rome?" He asked smiling like Buddha, taking a bite of his jam sandwich. Lou Ellen was one of the many Head Counsellors chosen to escort young demigods around New Rome for an exchange programme both camps were working on. She had told him before she had gone on the trip. Yet he had forgotten. Which was odd, since he normally had a good memory. She groaned and plonked her head on the table.

"I don't wanna talk about it. So don't ask."

"I didn't" he said serenely a dreamy smile on his face. She glanced at him suspiciously raising her head slightly. Will didn't like to admit it but Lou's eyes always intimidated him. They were a deep purple with flecks of blue which seemed to swirl hypnotically when she was mad. She scrunched her eyebrows and scrutinised him with her freaky eyes as if deciding whether to transform him into a pig. Or worse. A cow. It was the most recent thing she had learnt. Will snapped out of his revere at that pleasant thought and shuddered. She pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"You!"

"..Me?"

"You hadn't noticed that I was gone?" She asked " You forgot!"

"Um..sorry?"

"You are too happy!"

"Uh.."

"I mean you're always happy..but.." She ranted on. "Did something happen? You-you're ecstatic! Don't you dare hide it from me Willie boy! I'll -"

"Gods Lou! Give me a break!" Will whined.

"Yeah Lou give him a break" came Cecil's voice from nowhere. He was standing right behind Will donning a brown checked sweater , his hands in his pockets. He grinned like a Cheshire cat and plonked down beside Will.

"I mean..he's probably exhausted from making out with di Angelo ."

"Cecil!"

"What?!" Her mouth dropped and she stared at Cecil in shock. Its not like she was unaware about what had been going on between Will and Nico for the past two years. They had been dancing around each other for quite a while now, delaying the inevitable. Will was pretty obvious that way. Even Clarrise had been able to decipher how bad he had it and for whom. So as his best friend shouldn't she have been informed of this progress first? She was so going to kill him. She managed to regained her composure pretty soon. Her eyes snapped back to Will. He straightened his back and sat in attention, blue eyes wide.

"What the hell does he mean by that? Answer me Solace!"

Will cringed. "...That I kissed Nico?"

Both boys backed up when they saw a wild fire in her eyes. She was up on her feet before she knew it.

"Um..Lou?" Will said timidly, then turned to glare at Cecil accusingly. He mouthed an apology to which Will responded with a rather rude hand gesture.

"Dont you dare give me that sass William Solace. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She yelled. "You were supposed to tell me first! We had a pact! "

"Lou man..what was I supposed to do? Iris message you?...just to tell you that I kissed Nico! That's so childish! I was waiting for you to come back!" He shouted desperately, shielding his face with his hands.

"When did this happen!"

"..a month back."

" _Will_!"

"Please don't turn me into a cow!" She made a frustrated noise and stomped her foot. She proceeded to run a hand through her hair, all the while glaring at Will.

"Guess I have some threatening to do." She said stomping off in the direction of the Cabin no 13.

"Did she just.." Cecil trailed. "Oh no" Will said standing up abruptly. "Nico!"

"Damn this is going to be good." Cecil said grinning. Will punched him in the shoulder.

"You ass! Are you even aware of how grumpy he is in the morning."

"Ow that hurt" he said rubbing his shoulder, looking in the direction Lou left "Besides I'm more worried about your Romeo..I bet she turns him into a cow."

They gave each other a look and shuddered.

"Should I follow her-"

"I don't think so"

"Me too" Will said quickly, plonking down in record speed.

"Some boyfriend you are"

"Shut your trap Cecil. This is all your fault anyways and Nico is more than capable of handling this situation."

He glared at Cecil. "Besides if I go now, i'm a hundred percent sure that she'll turn me into some bovine monstrosity."

Cecil had the audacity to snicker. Oh he was so going to pay.

                           __________

"Get out here di Angelo! NICO DI ANGELO!" Lou Ellen screeched as she banged on the door of Cabin 13. "I know you're in there dammit! " she said glancing at the reed torches. They glowed brighter when the cabin was occupied. Right now the green flames nearly licked the obsidian roof.

She continued banging on the cabin until a very annoyed son of Hades opened the door. "What in the actual fuck- Lou Ellen?" He gritted out. His coal black hair was a mess (which was no different from normal, since he always sported a bed head), his brown eyes squinted at her. "Gods what time is it? Are you insane?"

Lou stifled a giggle. Sleepy Nico was always a hysterical sight. She remembered the time the both of them had been chosen to go to New Rome and of the fuss the Italian demigod had made about getting up at six. It had involved a cold bucket of water and an army of skeletons from the pits of hell. Utterly hysterical.

"Good Morning Nico." She grumbled, still very much annoyed with the duo. He glared at her shocked.

"The hell do you want woman? I swear by gods if this is some stupid prank Will put you up to-." He muttered. She perked up at the mention of the son of Apollo. It striked her why she was here in the first place.

"What is this I'm hearing about you and Will?" She asked straight to the point. She always was easily distracted. She had to make sure that that didn't happen now. It was important that Nico got her message. Nico visibly stiffened. His eyes widened, the tips of his ears a faint pink.

"W-what?" Lou crossed her arms and glared at him determined. Nico blushed furiously. She had to admit that it was kinda cute to watch the usually under control son of hades haywire.

"I-um..w-we." He sputtered incoherently. He glanced at her sheepishly before sighing, flustered.

"We..We are going out."

"Finally" she muttered. "I'm going to kill Will. Whoa that rhymed." She rambled. Nico have her a suspicious look.

"Why...are you going to kill him?" If he had known what was coming he would have never asked. After a good twenty minutes of ranting on how the _bastard_ had not bothered telling her. 'Not one Iris message Nico. Can you believe it?' Accompanied with some choice suggestions on where he should stick his bow.

"Gee Lou calm down. Give the guy a break" Nico said finally, although he was really really tempted to 'kill Will' too for telling Lou. That only seemed to rile her a bit more.

She pointed an accusing finger at the teen clad in skull pajamas.

"You!"

"..me?"

"You got me distracted again Neeks!" She said smacking her head, proceeding to glower at the son the hades.

" I'm here to threaten you!"

Nico blinked at her puzzled. "Why?"

"Because that's what best friends are supposed to do." She said poking his chest, emanating a menacing aura that went right over Nico's head.

"Watch yourself di Angelo. If ever Willie boy comes crying to me-"

"I'm not going to break his heart Lou Ellen." He sighed leaning against the side of the door, clearly exhausted by this conversation, not the least bit intimidated by purple eyed demigod before him.

"But I swear by gods if I ever hear any-"

"Got it!" He let out a soft chuckle, hands up in surrender, oblivious to the evil eye she was giving him. Will had been right. He was as dense as a rock. Then his voice took a serious note. "I won't hurt your Willie boy. Ever."

She smiled at the raw sincerity in his voice. If there was one thing she had learnt about Nico di Angelo in the past few years of their friendship was that he loved fiercely. He gave his everything for the people he cared about. That was something she had always admired about him. Besides he made Will happy. She couldn't really find it in herself to complain.

"You had better not. Or else I'll turn you into a cow."

                                _______

Blue waves splashed across white sand, the laughter of children brightening the already sunlit day. A boy with golden hair and eyes blue like the sky rode the frothy waves with practised ease. He smiled and waved at a black haired boy broody Italian boy sitting on the sand quite far away under a multicoloured umbrella, and in the process losing his balance and toppling into the water.

"Will!-"

Nico was up on his feet in an instant.

"Nico calm down. He's fine" Percy Jackson said, his sea green eyes twinkling with amusement. He had never before seen Nico so overtly concerned about someone, except maybe Hazel.

"Yeah cut it out Neeks. Over protective much." Teased Leo Valdez, plonking down beside Nico with his chicken taco.

"Shut up Valdez. And do not call me that." Nico muttered, though he knew already that it was of no use. Percy's reassurance did nothing to quell his anxiety.

"Percy are you sure-"

Percy rolled his eyes pointing towards the sea wordlessly at the blob of yellow that had just popped up. Nico sighed and sat down once again. "Idiot Solace."

Just then a beach ball hit Leo right on his head, the Taco dropping from his hand. "Hephaestus' hand grenades!" He yelled, a string of colourful curses making their way out of his mouth. He nursed his skull turning, around to glare at the culprit. Piper McLean merely shrugged an apology.

"Serves you right for not joining my team." She said sticking out her tongue at the scowling Latino. They were playing volleyball. Annabeth and Calypso were on the same team, and judging by the silly grins on their faces they were winning. Jason and Piper were on the opposite team, their loss owing to the fact that every time Jason hit the ball a spurt of wind from his hands sent the ball hurtling outside the boundary line.

"Goddamit Pipes! Fine! Jason get your ass back here. You are seriously killing the game. Papa Leo will show you how its done" Leo bragged sprinting to join them, abandoning the Taco in dust. Jason rolled his eyes but made way for cocky bastard anyways. He seemed pretty relieved when he joined Percy and Nico.

"Yo bro." Percy said giving him a fist bump. "Yo." Jason grinned turning to Nico, his fist in the air.

"Don't even think about it Grace." Nico dead panned.

"Aw come on bro."

"Nope. Never ever _ever_." He said crossing his arms. "Don't think for a second that I'm gonna join your stupid _bro club_ " Jason and Percy gasped, clutching their chests dramatically, mock hurt etched on their faces.

"How can you do this to us bro?" Jason cried out nudging Percy to follow his lead.

"Y-yeah bro! _How_?" Percy said emphasising the 'bro', trying and failing miserably to hold back his cackles. Nico eyebrow twitched. It was hard to stay aloof with these guys. Percy made a sound that was supposed to be their hearts breaking , but it sounded more like a dolphin squeaking to Nico.

His laughter bubbled out from his chest resonating with that of his comrades. His accomplices. His friends. Whatever they were now.

Jason plonked down beside them and in a peaceful silence they observed the pandemonium the camp was creating on the beach.

To his right Lou Ellen had already turned the Demeter cabin kids into piglets. Cecil was nowhere to be seen. And since the Hecate cabin was distracted, he was probably stealing those fancy magic balls they were showing off about earlier that day.

Leo had managed to set himself on fire yet again. Piper had resorted to charmspeak to win the game. It seemed to be working...until Calypso countered by singing, which was as good as charmspeak. Annabeth just looked confused.

Through all the ruckus, the yelling, and the flying enchiladas (Nico honestly had no idea), his eyes lingered on his sunny boyfriend who was currently engrossed in a surfing race with Kayla his half sister.

"You know I've always had a thing for surfers." He blurted out, turning red almost immediately.

Percy chuckled. "Is that why you asked me whether or not I could surf the first time we met?"

"Gods you remember that." He said. He was certainly very embarrassed now. It had been two, nearly three years since Nico had confessed to Percy. It had taken a while to get out of the awkwardness that had threatened to sabotage their newfound friendship. But needless to say, the topic of his past crush was now something that they could talk and joke about quite casually.

"Hard to forget. You were such an annoying brat." Percy quipped. Nico cuffed him on the shoulder rather roughly.

"Nico!" Percy whined.

"Asshole." Nico grumbled, feeling a tad bit guilty for shoving him so hard.(Not really) After a while he heard Percy say quietly.

"Will can surf." Nico ignored the cheeky grin on Percy's face, suddenly very interested in the sand below him, fighting the color rising to his cheeks. Jason had gone to sleep, probably exhausted from that horrendous game of volleyball.

Nico sighed, leaning back against the umbrella pole and decided that he too was exhausted. Will had attempted to teach him to surf and had been miserably unsuccessful in doing so.

 _Don't worry love_. he had said chuckling when Nico had lost his balance for the umpteenth time that day. _We have all the time in the world._ He let himself relax at that thought.

Maybe they did. Maybe they didn't. He didn't know. There was certain thrill, a challenge he thought in not knowing what was coming. Rewind the clock and he never would have believed the life he had now.

_All the time in the world._

He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep almost immediately. He didn't really mind the sun on his skin anymore.

                            ________

"What do you like about me?" Nico asked his eyebrows scrunched together, deep in thought.

"Huh?" Will grunted, forcing himself out of his stupor. He had certainly not been staring dreamily at his hot Italian boyfriend.

"What is it that you like about me?" Nico repeated frowning at him.

"Hmm. Let's see." he said scratching his chin in mock concentration. "You're annoying. You're grumpy. You don't like greens-"

"Will!"

"You are always getting yourself injured somehow. You dont like Naruto...which is totally unacceptable..I mean who can not like Naruto-"

" _Goddamit Will_! I'm serious" Nico yelled throwing a pillow at the said boy's face. They were doing their homework together in the Hades cabin. (At least Nico was. Will had spaced out ten minutes into it, flat.) Chiron had provided Nico with some supplementary lessons to catch up with his school work and Will bieng the considerate boyfriend he was had decided to help out .

Will chuckled before saying. "Where's this coming from babe?" A hint of pink made its way onto his pale cheeks, and even though he was positive no one was eavesdropping, his head whipped around to check if anybody had heard that truly horrid endearment.

"Will!" He hissed. "I've told you not to call me _that_!"

"And you dont let me call you my babe" Will pouted adding to the list. Nico tried to swat him ,reaching out to swat him again when Will dodged his blow.

"Hey! You aren't allowed to abuse your boyfriend!" Will laughed successfully dodging his hand for the second time, catching it right on time. He pushed his hand down to the bed and entwined his fingers with Nico's gently.

"Come on now sunshine, you know you like it." he whispered his voice low, teasing, knowing that it would get Nico all riled up. But Nico held Will's gaze and hissed back. "You didn't answer my question."

Damn. He _was_ serious.

Blue stared intent into brown, and something shifted in the Italian's eyes, his mask failing to hide what he felt. It was then that Will noticed the self deprecating look hidden behind those dark orbs. He recognized and hated that look on the Italian's face. Somehow, for some silly stupid reason Nico seemed convinced of the fact that he didn't deserve happiness. Will had to prove him wrong.

He tightened his embrace around his moron of a boyfriend and pulled him, if possible, closer. Nico tried to push away, his cheeks dusted a delicate pink, desperately trying to hide his embarrassment behind his bangs. (Will secretly congratulated himself for not being decapitated by now.)

Will gently lifted Nico's chin up, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're all warm and brown when you laugh and all dark and mysterious when you're angry. And your smile. Gods your smile."

_He would kill for that smile._

"You put up with my crap...well that's a big thing, huge actually-"

"Will-" He shushed a very flustered Nico when he tried to interrupt him.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm busy doting over my sweet buns." Nico blanched at that nickname and gawked at Will Solace who ignored him and continued.

"I love the way you smack me on my head when I do something stupid. I love the way you sneeze. It's soo cute Nico. It's not the regular _achoo_. It's more of a different kind of _achee-_ "

"Will I swear to gods-"

"Shh"

He took a deep breath and steeled himself to not chicken out at this moment. He wanted Nico to know the seriousness of his feelings for him.

"The second time I saw you fight, y-you, well..as cliche as that sounds, you gave me hope. I had given up by then. We had lost Lee, and then Michael too. It was all so sudden. And it was too much. Too much."

"They gave me the position of Head Counsellor. I didn't think I fit right in the position of a leader. I still don't.

My grief clouded what little leadership qualities I had. The cabin was a mess. Emotionally and physically. During the final battle against Kronos, there was this Ares kid, Kris Hemphrey. Poisoned arrow through her heart. She was in a lot of pain. I was at that moment busy with someone else. Marge and Austin were assigned to her. Kris started foaming and convulsing. Violently. Marge was new. She freaked. Austin could only do so much She kept calling to me Nico. ' _What should I do Will? Tell me what should I do? Why won't you help? She's dy_ ing'.

I can still hear her voice in my head Nico, as clear as yesterday. I had to make a decision. Leave my patient on the table to bleed and go help, or let Kris die. The one I was healing ,Teddy, my own sibling, his head had been smashed in by a rock. He was barely thirteen. The case was hopeless. Only a miracle could have saved him."

Will took a deep sigh. Nico was deathly silent right now. He was listening intently , his thumb rubbing gentle soothing circles on his palm. He continued.

"I chose Kris. I c-chose Kris." His voice breaking slightly. "A-and Teddy died. I dont know if I could have saved him or not. I'm not sure. But how can you be sure about something like that?"

"I couldn't handle it after that Nico. I felt like I suffocating with the guilt. Who did I think I was? Who gave me the right to choose who gets to live and who gets to die. I couldn't t save Teddy. I couldn't save Lee. I couldn't save Michael.

"I asked for field duty. Because I couldn't meet anybody's eyes after that. Especially my siblings. I had failed them and with that I had given up all hope . Even if we won. What did it matter. Half of us would be dead. Half of us scarred. And at that moment I was thinking _What was the point? I would rather be dead._  

"And that Nico when I saw you. Pale and gaunt, but still standing strong. You hadn't given up. You were still fighting. And you had been through much worse then I'd ever been. You lifted your sword, and with that I felt a surge of security flow through me. I felt safe. And I had not felt like that since..heck I don't even remember.

"You dislocated your shoulder while fighting a lackey of Kronos. I healed you. I don't think you remember. _We're going to win. Thanks to you_. I had said, just to make conversation. _Yeah_ you had said while staring off into space, being the man of few words that you are." Will said chuckling weakly. He felt Nico squeeze his hand gently.

"And before I could stop myself I wondered out loud _What's the goddamn point_. If I remember clearly you had looked at me strangely. That was the time I noticed that your eyes were brown, not black like I had assumed. And then you gazed back at the battlefield and shrugged _No point. Not for us anyway. But... maybe for the kids who are yet to come._ " He hadn't noticed the wet tears that had made their way down his cheeks, until Nico had leaned forward to wipe them away. No, he had to finish this.

"F-for a long time after you left I thought and thought and thought. You were right. That was right. That was the answer. It was so simple. That was the reason I had to keep going. I could see so clearly through the haze that had clouded my mind for months. You gave me that clarity. _You gave me a reason_. " He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Nico's hand.

"And in that moment, I fell in love with you." There was no backing out now. So he kept going, like Nico and Michael and Lee and Annabeth and Percy and Silena and so many others had taught him to.

"It hit me hard. Very hard. Because to me you were unattainable. You were never at camp. You never socialized. Even if you did, it was either Percy or Annabeth or Grover. You were a hero in every sense of the word. And you were so far. Why would you even look at me? _How could I even dream of reaching you?_ "

He hid his face in Nico's chest, taking in his scent. He smelt of fresh dirt and chrysanthemums. He felt Nico's arms wrap around his frame. His shaky breath fanning against his ear.

"You are so stupid William. Those are my lines."

Will never would have thought he would have loved someone calling him William. Like ever. Fucking grandpa name. But Will loved it when Nico did. And Nico only ever did when he was very angry or overwhelmed or if he simply just wanted to annoy Will. Nico could have called him a   _stinking boot_ for fucks sake and he woudnt have minded. Heck he would have loved that too.

Will tentatively wrapped his own arms around Nico's waist pulling him close.

"I love you. I love you too" Nico choked out, his throat clogged with emotion.

"I'm glad" a large toothy grin making it way onto his face. "It would have been extremely aawkward if you didnt."

"Shut up" Nico smacked the side of his arm playfully. "Way to ruin the moment dipshit."Nico grumbled, though secretly glad that the atmosphere had lightened. That was something only Will could do.

Will leaned in kissing Nico gently. It caught Nico off guard at first, but he melted into him soon enough, his hands gently cupping Will's face. They broke apart a minute later, both slightly breathless.

"..the second time?"

"Hmm?"

"You said 'the second time you saw me fight.."

"Oh" Will nodded in realization. "The Battle of the Labyrinth."

"Oh"

Will chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Nico's nose.

"Thank you for telling me"

Will smiled. "And thank you for listening to me and not thinking I'm a creepy stalker or something.."

Nico snorted and banged his forehead with Will's gently. A moment of silence before Nico suddenly exploded. "You did it again!" He laughed shoving him playfully. "And why in the world would I think you are a creepy stalker?"

"Because I've been watching you a long time..?" Will said wincing at his choice of words. Now he definitely did sounded like a stalker. Nico smirked and kissed him sloppily on his forehead.

"I-um" Nico never had been good at this. Expressing how he felt. In the past he had left behind so words unspoken. So many misunderstandings not cleared. So many regrets. He had been too young. Too stubborn and had had no one to guide him. He never had been good at this. But for Will he thinks he'll try.

"-I think it's really sweet." He got up to pick up the books that had fallen down the bed during their um..activities.

"And besides..I've been watching you a long time too Solace."

Will's answering grin could have blinded Nico if he hadn't lurched away to hide the warmth on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> That escalated from light to deep way too fast. Oops.


End file.
